wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Masaomi Kida
Masaomi Kida is Mikado Ryuugamine's childhood best friend and a main character of the light novel/manga/anime series, Durarara, and series, Wonderland. Appearance and Personality Appearance Masaomi's usual attire consists of a white hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. During his time in the yellow scarves, he wore a black jacket with a white shirt along with his gang's titular accessory. He has yellow hair, and an olive complexion. Personality Masaomi has a very friendly, enthusiastic, and outgoing personality, and is almost always seen fooling around, smiling, making bad jokes, teasing friends, and hitting on girls. He is shown to care deeply for his friends, having to act as a sort of big brother for Mikado as he adjusts to life in the big city and going to great lengths to protect those who are close to him. When Mikado first sees Masaomi in Ikebukuro, after years of separation, Masaomi's bubbly personality and bad jokes are what convince him that the man greeting him is indeed Masaomi Kida. As the series progresses, it is revealed that Masaomi's enthusiastic, happy-go-lucky demeanor is actually a mask of his true, much less secure self. He appears to agonize over major choices much more than any other character in the series, although he falls short of being paralyzed by his fears, still being able to make important decisions when necessary. He also demonstrates a feeling of responsibility for those close to him, taking attacks on his friends very personally. Despite appearing carefree, his experience as leader of the Yellow Scarves makes him painfully aware of the realities of life, and his greatest fear appears to be allowing himself or his friends to "cross over to the dark side," preferring that they stay completely away from the color gangs even to the point of being ignorant of them. As the leader of the yellow scarves, Masaomi has also demonstrated a ruthless demeanor when confronting his men. He showed no heistation at all when physically or verbally berating other members who went against his orders. Even members who were older than Masaomi seemed genuinely intimidated by him. In terms of abilities, Masaomi is shown to be a proficient street fighter, being able to easily incapacitate several of Horada's henchmen before being overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Back Story (From the Durarara Wikia) Masaomi founded the Yellow Scarves when he was in middle school, intending it to be a playful sort of team. As the Yellow Scarves grew, they became one of the notorious 'color gangs' that went around the city, occasionally fighting each other. However, as the gangs grew older, one of their rival gangs, The Blue Squares, began to get serious, stretching the boundaries of a typical gang of middle schoolers and becoming quite violent. The Yellow Scarves naively expected a fair battle, but the Blue Squares allegedly played dirty and only picked fights that they could win, devastating the Yellow Scarves. It was during the Yellow Scarves/Blue Squares war that Masaomi met Saki Mikajima, a girl who recommended him to an informant, Izaya Orihara to help him fight his wars. Masaomi was, quite reasonably, put off by Izaya's personality and found it difficult to trust him, but Izaya's advice was sound, giving the Yellow Scarves intel on Blue Squares hangouts and teaching them how to fight. The success Izaya brought to the Yellow Scarves led Masaomi to unintentionally become dependent on him for help, and Izaya continued to provide information until the Blue Squares was cornered and about to be finished off. Thanks to Izaya, Masaomi and Saki saw each other and talked a lot, eventually deciding that they were, in fact, dating. Unfortunately, Saki was kidnapped and tortured by the Blue Squares in an attempt to lure out Masaomi, and end the Yellow Scarves. Masaomi sought Izaya for help, but Izaya would not answer his phone, and Masaomi was left helpless and unable to save her. Fortunately, Kyohei Kadota and a group of the Blue Squares who were disgruntled by the gang's lack of honor betrayed their gang and saved Saki, although she had to be hospitalized for a year. Masaomi left the Yellow Scarves after the war, and vowed never to go to "the dark side" again. However according to Izaya, the incident made Saki his "god," with her becoming the embodiment of his dark past that he could never escape from. It was through chats with him that Mikado Ryuugamine decided to come to Ikebukuro, lured in by the sense of excitement and fun that his friend Masaomi described (Masaomi left out the harsher details of his life in the big city, including his gang experience, as he believed it to be better that Mikado would never find out about them). Hearing about how bored he was with his small town life, Masaomi encouraged Mikado to join him and enroll in Raira Academy. Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Masaomi meets Michiko when he was waiting for his friends. She would only say, "ne" when he asked about her. Finally, she touched him on the cheek and showed him the Wasteland. So overwhelmed, Masaomi ended up wandering away in a daze by the time his friends arrived. Sometime later, he met up with Michiko again and they talked briefly before she broke down and collapsed in the fountain. Later, he runs into her and tells her the Kinko Sekai Apartments had been sold. He ends up taking her by there to see who the new neighbors are. Distorted Wonderland He was there with Mikado, Anri, Noriko, and Chiharu studying at Noriko's apartment before handing to Russia Sushi for dinner. Wonderland Carnival Masaomi and his friends all meet Ringo for the first time. At first, the seniors are put off by her eagerness to latch onto them. Masaomi and Mikado don't get as close to the freshman girl as the girls do. Hence why they don't remember Ringo after she dies. Happy Wonderland Masaomi and his friends get a strange e-mail from an unknown sender. The message only read "April is the cruellest month, breeding". The e-mail prompts him and Mikado to pick up a book titled Selected Poems by T.S. Eliot. When they turned to the poem, The Waste Land, the boys found a sheet of paper with the words, "Angel Tadpole Heaven" written on it. Some time later, Masaomi began feeling a sharp pain in his left arm. Along with that, the picture of Saki on his cell phone began acting strange. Before long, he began having strange memories of his girlfriend ending up dead. At one point, he had to id Saki's body in the morgue. He is later seen talking to Mikado on the phone about wanting to show him something on a memory drive from a box he received two months prior. Masaomi and Mikado watch video clips about the beginning of Project Tadpole on the memory stick that Masaomi brought over. As they are watching, Yuka tracks down the boys and reveals that Mikado is Chirin. After she forces out Mikado's lost memories, Masaomi throws her out of the apartment. He ends up staying with Mikado for the rest of Christmas. Deep Blue Wonderland Once Mikado calms down enough, Masaomi asks him what all can he remember about the time before he was committed to Chou Mori Institution. After Mikado tells him all that he knows and says that the memories about real, Masaomi fears about what will happen to Saki. In that moment, she calls him to wish him a merry Christmas. On a whim, he asks his girlfriend to pick up a cake and come by Mikado's apartment. He asks Anri to come over and bring some chocolate with her. Masaomi also invites over Noriko and Chiharu, asking the latter to bring KFC with her. He greets the girls at the door, saying that they are invited to their little Christmas party. The day before, Masaomi sees some chocolate in his apartment. When he went to go put it away, he remembered three days before Saki's death that she asked him what he would do if she died the next day. He says that he doesn't know and she makes him promise to find another girl to love again. Masaomi agrees, but doesn't see the point. He asks her when she asks, but Saki brushes him off. Five days after her death, he and Mikado clean out her things from the apartment. Distort, Masaomi goes into the kitchen and looks in the fridge. He notices Honmei choco that Saki was supposed to give him the day she died. As a result, Masaomi breaks down in tears. Back in present day, his girlfriend texts him, putting him at temporary ease. Masaomi still stays by Mikado when his friend has a break down when he gets some of his own memories back during the Christmas party. He even sleeps in his futon with him after the party. On January eleventh while the students were cleaning their classrooms, Masaomi notices Mikado and Anri running down the hall to the boys' bathroom. While Anri stands outside the door, he goes into the bathroom and hears Mikado vomiting in one of the stalls. Mikado and Masaomi are on the streets when Mikado senses someone walking towards them. Masaomi asks him what he's talking about, but Mikado grabs him and starts running. They escape into an alley, but run into Satoshi Aida. The three share a short exchange before Satoshi whips out a knife with the intend of killing Mikado. However, Masaomi refuses to let the deranged tadpole kill his friend and two begin fighting. Masaomi takes the knife away from Satoshi, but the younger boy tries to attack again. The shogun ends up killing the tadpole with the knife by accident. Mikado asks his friend why and Masaomi tells him that it was out of self-defense. In "Aoba", it has been revealed that Masaomi has been staying the night at Mikado's apartment. In "Tadpoles", he is still staying at Mikado's place and awakes to see his friend looking so pale and asks what's wrong. Mikado just gets dressed and walks outside. Masaomi later catches up to him and meets Emily Akimoto. He, Mikado, and the girls talk with her in the apartment. Later after Nami Shono and Kohaku Kimio show up in "Wedding", Masaomi jokes about having so many girls at Mikado's apartment. Mikado asks him about Saki and tells him that they will keep her from dying. Masaomi is crept out by Mikado's words, but his friend promises to tell him why this happening. On Valentine's Day, he calls Saki and warns her not to go out, answer the door, keep the windows locked, and don't answer the phone unless it's him. Masaomi promises to call her in the morning before hanging up. In "Kitano", Masaomi remembers seeing Mikado sitting on the ground surrounded by broken glass by a dead body. His friend was picking broken glass out of his hands, saying it didn't help, but there was so much blood. Masaomi doesn't know when this memory take place, but he vows that he will stay by Mikado no matter what. Meanwhile, Michiko calls, asking him if he had seen ghosts lately. She tells him that she needed to tell him something. Bamboo House In the middle of the night while staying at Mikado's apartment, Masaomi is woken up by the three tennin sisters. They then take him out of the apartment, blindfold him, and take him to limbo where Saki is waiting in the Bamboo House. When the sisters leave him, he spends the whole night with Saki despite not being able to remember her. For once since he had been sleeping around with many girls to cope with the emptiness in his heart, Masaomi found himself happy to feel what real love was. At one point, he started to remember who Saki was, but ended up with a violent headache that erased his budding memories. The night ended with him and Saki making love for the last time. In the morning, Masaomi woke up alone. The youngest of the three tennin sisters blindfolded him after he got dressed and took him back to the living world. When he returned to Mikado's apartment, his best friend asks where he had been and notices him crying. Masaomi admits that he is crying but he doesn't know why. Relationships Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Mikado and Masaomi had been friends ever since grade school. After Masaomi moved away to Ikebukuro they e-mailed each other every day. Then Mikado moves to Ikebukuro because Masaomi asks him to. In Ikebukuro Masaomi shows Mikado around and tells him about the people in the city. In the Yellow Scarves arc Masaomi is trying to make sure that Mikado won't be dragged into the mess until Masaomi figures out Mikado is the leader of the Dollars. When Masaomi gets disbanded as the leader of the Yellow Scarves he is also told about the Yellow Scarves going to hurt Mikado so Masaomi runs into the base in order to save his friend and show that he is not afraid anymore. When Masaomi is beaten severely Mikado holds him up trying to make sure Masaomi won't die. In later light novels Masaomi is trying to turn Mikado back to normal because of the Dollars and Blue Squares forming and Mikado not acting like himself. Anri Sonohara Main Article: Anri Sonohara Masaomi meet's Anri through Mikado and the three of them develop a fast friendship together. The trio are often seen hanging out either to see the sights or to participate in whatever crazy Idea Masaomi is able to think up at the time (as shown in episode 12.5). Specifically with Anri and Masaomi, despite the relatively short time they have known each other, they have developed a very close bond. When Anri was attacked by Haruna, Masaomi was willing to return to the Yellow Scarves, a part of his life he was desperately trying to leave behind, just to get revenge on the slasher. Likewise, Anri sees Masaomi, as well as Mikado, as the people who have finally managed to draw her out of her emotional shell that she encased herself in since her parents' deaths. She values her friendship with both of them deeply and (in the anime) and is willing to go to extreme measures to prevent them from being harmed. It is also worth noting that Masaomi has been known to be rather flirtatious with Anri at various points in the series. However, considering that Masaomi is flirtatious with almost every woman he meets, as well as his relationship with Saki, it's best to assume these advances aren't serious. Chiharu Hashimoto Main Article: Chiharu Hashimoto Chiharu is another friend of Masaomi's. Just like with Anri and Noriko, he hits on her like he would with any other girl. But, she always turns him down. Noriko Ishikawa Main Article: Noriko Ishikawa Noriko is a friend of Masaomi's. Like any other girl, he likes to flirt with her and sometimes calls her "princess". However, he too is concerned about her mental as late. Michiko Hiroi Main Article: Michiko Hiroi Michiko seems to latch onto him since they first met. At first, she crept Masaomi out, but lately he seems rather use to him. But... why is Michiko so interested in him? Saki Mikajima Main Article: Saki Mikajima The relationship between these two started when Izaya told Saki to meet with Masaomi. When she finally approached him, Masaomi felt a strange sense of mystique coming off of her and was immediately intrigued. The two of them decided to continue to see each other and eventually, genuinely, fell in love. The first major turning point in their relationship would occur during the gang war between the yellow scarves and the blue squares which culminated in Saki being kidnapped and Masaomi being too afraid to save her on his own. For almost a year after this incident, Masaomi would be too ashamed to face Saki in person at the hospital. Their mutual feelings for each other remained strong despite their time apart as revealed towards the end of the Yellow Scarves arc with the two of them leaving town to start a new life together. Masaomi cares for Saki very deeply and the day he failed to save her was a source of great guilt and self-loathing throughout the early portions of the series. As stated by Izaya, this guilt is what would cause Saki to become a sort of "god" in the eyes of Masaomi in the sense that his failure to save her would become one of the primary driving forces behind his actions from that day onword. This prediction came true although it did eventually result in a positive outcome for the both of them. Saki, although initially she stayed with Masaomi because it was what Izaya had told her to do, she eventually fell for him on her own as they spent time together to the point that she would even be willing to sacrifice herself to the Blue squares if it meant they would end the war with the yellow scarves. She proves her love again when she betrays Izaya, a man she practically worshipped, in order to save Masaomi from getting killed by Horada. Kyohei Kadota Main Article: Kyohei Kadota Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Trivia * His favorite subject is English. * His least favorite subject is history. * His favorite quote is "Love is a Leveler." * He likes eating meals with girls, and dislikes eating when he's only eating with males. * He used to have brown hair then dyed it to blonde. * In Volume 04 of the Light Novels, Masaomi starts singing the "tsun tsun dere tsun" song as a joke on the chatroom upon Izaya calling him a tsundere, and cites Sakurashin town as the song's origin. Both the song and the Town he mentions come from the manga "Yozakura Quartet" (another manga series written and drawn by Suzuhito Yasuda, the artist for Durarara!!), which implies that Durarara!! also takes place within the same universe as the aforementioned manga series. * He sang "Linda Linda" in the rapping CD. * His birthday June 19th is the "Day of Romance" in Japan. * His hobby according to the official DVD 2 released character profile card is: Picking up girls. Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Characters